Welcome to the West Coast
by souljaboytellem
Summary: Joey Caruso finds himself attending Long Beach Poly in California after financial issues in Brooklyn.  He thinks he can rule the school like he did at Corleone and Tattaglia.  He's about to find out how different things are. Full sum inside
1. Preview

Intro

Joey Caruso and his family move to Long Beach City California after losing large sums of money. Joey age 14 enrolls at Long Beach Poly high school. Thinking he'll be able to push people around like he did back at Brooklyn gets him almost shot as he deals with much fiercer, tougher, and gangster black kids. Joey struggles to survive high school, the bully becoming the bullied. Things get crazier as gang fights and basketball rivalries heat up. Will an unlikely friend save him? Joey P.O.V. Joey x Chris Non-slash friendship. A lot of made up characters.


	2. Bye brooklyn

_**Just to clear some things up. This is going to occur in the 21**__**st**__** century cause it'll be a lot easier for me to write and make more realistic. I am a west coast nigga and my friends inspired me to write this. Yea I know that Caruso probably lived in Bensonhurst where all the average Italian American's stayed (he is Irish-Italian-American) but for the story purposes he's going to be start off in Dyker Heights where all the rich Italian people live to show how he went from Riches- to Rags. Long Beach Poly is a real school and I will use many real events in this story. However the plot is completely original, and Chris is going to drop out before his sophomore year. **_

Bu-Bye Brooklyn

Dec 5th, 2009 Tattaglia High 12pm

Smiling and laughing Joey Caruso 14 years old strolled down the hall ways of Tattaglia. He scanned the crowd as they all backed away forming an open isle just for him. They said that he wouldn't be on top anymore; they said that high school would be harder for him. Boy were they wrong. Caruso smirked as he watched even the toughest seniors back away as he approached. Deciding to have some fun he walked up to the tallest black kid and with the air of a king demanded, "hey I'm hungry where's my lunch money." Without hesitation the unnamed kid just handed Caruso 5 dollars. Caruso let out a chuckle and continued his way down the hall letting his open tan flannel trail behind him. Underneath he wore a gray T-shirt complimented by relaxed blue jeans and black shoes (I don't know what shoes he wore). His ginger red hair blazed like it trees during a light breeze. Ironically Caruso was adequately over weight and only stood at 5"9' looking at him people would expect him to be bullied not be the bully.

Caruso turned into the cafeteria to see his favorite victim Chris, buying lunch in the line. Strangely agile he weaved through the crowd feeling eyes of many students bore into him as he snuck up on Chris. Anticipation gripped his chest as he waited for Chris to turn around. As soon as Chris swiveled out of the lunch line Caruso let his fist fly out and felt the satisfying crunch of his fist connecting with Chris's face. "Hey coca-puffs," he smirked

"Damn Caruso why you do this every day?" replied Chris slowly getting up, while gingerly rubbing the side of his cheek that Caruso punched. Caruso just smiled and walked away heading to eat with his cronies.

Xxx time skip xxX 3pm after school

Caruso boarded the subway to Dyker Heights and sat down. Every day at school was like this for Caruso every day on the outside he was energetic and loud. He was in absolute control of everything. However on the inside it was the exact opposite quiet and scared. Inside him was a wreck though Caruso didn't want to think about it much every day on the subway train home he couldn't help but ruminate about himself.

Caruso stared at his pale freckled hands letting out a slow sigh. It hurt inside to have no real friends, to have no one that truly cares about you. He let his eyes trail out to the window as the subway exited the tunnel and was now flying through the air. Every day he would harass Chris: steal his lunch money, make racist comments, and sock Chris in the face. Everyone thought the reason he did these things was to so his toughness, but deep inside he envied Chris, he admired his determination, and wanted so badly to be friends with him. He did these things to crush the inferior feelings that swirled up inside him every time he saw Chris. Caruso gripped the seat and hauled his large body up. Just two more stops until he was home. 'I don't get it' he thought to himself, 'the more I torture and bully Chris the more I feel inferior it's like he takes all that I shove on him and throws it back at me. Slowly memories worked their way into his mind. He remembered when he felt the fear of being left behind when those black thugs sat next to him on the subway. Even after how jerky he had been Chris still came back to him. Then, another memory of when he got beaten up by Yao and Chris helped him regain his composure even after all the beatings that he took.

"Dyker Heights!" the station boomed. Slowly and tiredly Caruso trudged off the train depleted of his spirits he began off in the direction of his house. Dyker Heights is one of the most luxurious districts of Brooklyn and has one of the only golf courses in Brooklyn. Caruso lived in an old style 3 story house with 14 rooms with only his two parents. The sun began to set casting an eerie orange glow making the cement walkway elephant gray. Slowly Caruso approached his large home the cement grabbing and pulling on his size 9 feet. Something felt wrong he could hear a faint sobbing sound coming from inside the. Caruso ran up to the door frantically taking out the keys and jamming them into the lock. He burst into the large hallway to find his mother sitting on the staircase crystal tears flowing forming a puddle from devastated red eyes. He quickly rushed to her side "mom what's wrong?"

"J-Joey" she croaked, "your f-father l-lost an h-huge stock today and o-our bank account was terminated today.

"what I thought we had at least a couple million in there?" Caruso replied.

"all of it gone in a p-poof" she sobbed, "were moving tonight I already packed everything your father got his job transferred to the Long Beach district out in California. Caruso gaped at his mom mouth touching the floor as his brain slowly registered the information. 'this can't be happening I still haven't told Chris how I actually feel'

**Alright my first chapter done i'm going to skip the plane ride because its irrelevant. Like i said before i'm going to use alot of facts long beach poly is the most ethnic diverse school in long beach and probably the best public school but whites are a minority there. And now you get to see how caruso feels on the inside.**


End file.
